


Love Is The Magic Word:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with something over their planned trip, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Love Is The Magic Word:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with something over their planned trip, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

As they were relaxing at their rented cabin, Commander Steve McGarrett decided to pull out all of stops by just one simple surprise. He wanted his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams to know how much he means to him. He had a romantic dinner all set for that evening, & he was pleased with the outcome of how it turned out. He even had the good china out, in order for this to happen.

He called his blond lover out to the deck, so he could see what the former seal did for their special evening. The Loudmouth Detective was very speechless, as he took everything in. The **_Five-O Commander_** had a smile on his face, as he watched his lover was enjoying it all. Then, He turned to Steve, as he said this to him.

“Babe, I can’t believe that you arranged everything for us, This is so amazing”, The Shorter Man said in awe, & the couple shared a kiss. They sat down, & dug into the wonderful meal that Steve created, & cooked. The Hunky Brunette decided to make his move right then, & there. It was now or never at that particular moment.

“I love you, I love you so much, Danno”, The Dark-Haired Man said easily, as he looked into his eyes with love. The Blond said with a smile, “That is the magic word, For us, **_Love_** is the magic word”, they kissed once more. They spent the rest of their time enjoying the music that the former seal put on, & they slow danced, til they were ready to go inside.

The End.


End file.
